


Time Warp

by vyrtaholic



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrtaholic/pseuds/vyrtaholic
Summary: Tony accidentally travels back in time and Loki is the only one who can actually help get him back to his time.





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vyrtaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrtaholic/gifts).



> Fair warning: No one would want me to narrate their life because I tend to mock everything that moves by any given reason. This story is no different, so I hope you at least chuckle at this thing.  
> Also, there will be some cursing.

It'd been 5 minutes since the so-called-genius known as Tony Stark recklessly touched the magic green stone, which straight up shot him through the universe in the wildest trip he'd ever experienced (and he'd been through some crazy shit). Maybe that wasn't the smartest way to stop Thanos from getting the stone, but it was what Tony decided to do.

After those 300 long seconds of being pushed around by some invisible force, Tony was thrown into an empty, dark alley..

“The fuck?”, he thought to himself as he tried to get back on his feet, which turned out to be just one more bad idea in a series of terrible ideas. His fragile human body was definitely not ready for that trip and so, the second he stood up, he bent over as his stomach expelled its contents.

“Graceful as ever, Tony, graceful as ever...”, he mumbled as he straightened up, cleaning his mouth to the back of his hand the best he could before getting out his phone..

That phone was pretty much useless in that place, showing no reception whatsoever in its dimly lit screen, but it could still work as a night light, which, according to Tony, was “better than nothing”, but he still put it back on his pocket.

He started looking around, trying to figure out where he was, which, of course, didn't happen, since it was so dark he could barely see, and him being in what looked like an alley rather than on a street or something kinda made that question impossible to answer; so he started walking.

That street had a familiar New York feel to it, but something wasn't right, he just couldn't actually tell what., so he kept walking, until he saw the light from his tower... Tony stopped in his tracks the moment he read “Stark” instead of the Avengers' “A”.

Realizing that he didn't just travel through space, that stupid rock shot him well into the past, Tony rubbed his temples..

“Did it _have_ to be 2012?” he complained.

Back then, only a handful of people in the universe knew about the infinity stones, and Stark wasn't one of them.; but even if he was, it's not like future Tony could go and meet 2012 Tony and not break time.

This meant that the only person on the planet who could have any kind of information on how to get him back to his time would be Loki, who happened to be under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody at this point in time...

Tony took a deep breath, trying to convince himself he wasn't 100% screwed, as well as trying to not freak out over the fact that he'd just landed in the middle of the event that caused him to suffer from PTSD in the first place..

“That stone definitely does _not_ like being touched.”, he _joked_.

Tony _needed_ to go go to Loki, which meant infiltrating an invisible S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, with little to no resources, and once he got there he had to not only avoid himself (which was probably the easiest part of it all, considering he knew where he'd been), but he also had to convince Loki to help him out. _This should be fun._

Since 2012 Tony was nowhere near that tower, he figured he could simply waltz in and use his resources. He knew that back then he'd hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D, so if he could access his personal computer, he could locate the helicarrier., and maybe even a _quinjet_ he could drive up there.

Soon enough, he was stealing some lower level S.H.I.E.L.D agents' ride home, which had a few conveniently placed guard suits lying around. _Guess I do still have a bit of luck left._ So Tony suited up and headed out to the helicarrier.

Once there, he stepped inside only for a differently dressed guard to tap his shoulder.

“You can't be here.”, he said.

“What?”, Tony asked, in a lower pitch than his own, as he turned around.

“You can't be here, your level is too low, you don't have access to this place.”

“Because of the suit?”, he asked looking around to make sure they were alone.

“The suit is what gives it away, yes.”

“Then I am very, very sorry.”, Tony replied, levelling a blow into the agent's stomach, causing him to bend over, giving Tony the opportunity to knocking him out.

Afterwards, it didn't take him long to switch suits and hide the other man. Only then he could roam through the helicarrier freely. On his way to Loki's cell, Tony detoured, stopping by the kitchen to grab a plate of food and a glass of water.

“Apparently gods need to eat too...”, he commented as he walked past the guards by Loki's door, which quickly closed shut behind him.

Tony walked towards Loki's glass cell, and gave him the food and drink through the designated place so that Loki could access it...

“Hi.”, he greeted.

“Are you so afraid of me you will not show your face?” Loki spoke.

“It's not you I'm hiding from.”, Tony replied. “I don't have much time. I'm here to make a deal.”, he added.

“A deal?” Loki asked, tilting his head.

“I help you escape, and you help me get back home..”, Tony bid.

“I do not need your help, you puny mortal!” Loki shot with sneer.

“Oh! Shut up and take the deal. You know you can't escape that cell on your own and the only reason these guys aren't testing you like it's Area 51 is Thor, and we both know he won't always be around to protect you.” Tony spat back.

“You are not even trying to hide your identity, are you?”

“Not from you. You need to know who I am to know I'm good for my word.”, he replied.

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.”, Loki chuckled.

“I know you have a plan in motion to get out of here and I can put a stop to it. Either you get out of here with me or not at all. Your choice.”

“Very well. I will take your deal.” Loki said after reflecting for a moment. “What is your plan?” He finally asked.

“Oh, I'm killing you!” Tony replied devilishly, with a clear sparkle of joy in his eyes.

“WHAT?!”

“Not for real, and not for long.” he replied, gesturing at the food he'd brought. “Just have your lunch and leave the rest to me. I'll see you at the morgue!”, Tony smiled and walked out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply grateful to my dearest Jane for helping me get this thing started and being the supportive bestie she always is.  
> I am also thankful to the lovely gals Alexsys and Emma for beta-reading/editing this, thus giving me the confidence to post it.
> 
> PS: I was very tempted to call this chapter "It's just a jump to the left" but then I realized I didn't even use the word "jump" until right now.


End file.
